Fighting for a Nobel Cause
by The Seitz
Summary: The Batclan and later JLA find a good subject for an argument.


Fighting for a Nobel Cause  
By The Seitz  
BAM!  
  
The two heads that had been scant millimeters from a kiss quickly spun in the direction of the sound, and the two sets of eyes that had been locked in a pre-kiss lovey dovey swoon type look hardened into glares as they regarded the source of their interruption.  
  
"What in the hell do you two want?" Nightwing asked, knowing full well he had the support glare of the Oracle behind him.  
  
Batgirl shrugged, and then removed her mask. "Ask Robin." she told them.  
  
The boy wonder freed his cape from the windowsill and turned to face his friends and partners, well, they were at least still his partners.  
  
"Dude!" he exclaimed, ripping his own mask off, "We need your help!"  
  
"For?" The wise and al knowing Oracle asked.  
  
"It's for Cass." Robin said, jerking a thumb in said Cass' direction. "For the whole making up her lost childhood thing that we've been doing off and on."  
  
This quirked Nightwing's eyebrow, he had gotten to do any of that yet. "What's up?" he asked, hoping that this was worth what he may be giving up.  
  
"She's never seen any of the original Starwars movies!" Robin exclaimed with an urgency that only a 16 year old Starwars fan could muster upon learning of such an outrage.  
  
Returning from the kitchen where she had snagged an apple, Batgirl shrugged.  
  
Nightwing however, did not share the girl's indifference towards the situation. "No way!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting the wonderful possibilities he could have been in about this time. "This has to be fixed! Babs, can we borrow your collection and TV for the next nine hours?"  
  
Luckily Barbara Gordon was also a rabid Starwars fan. She had already transferred herself to her chair and was rooting through her movie collection. "Ung." She grunted, which, in Starwars language translates to, "Hurry up and help me prepare the perfect 'watch Starwars for the first time' atmosphere so we can help our young friend who needs to watch Starwars for the first time!"  
  
Cassandra Cain stood back and watched her three friends literally transform Babs' living room into a movie sanctum. She would have stood wide-eyed and slack jawed but she was still eating her apple and it wasn't becoming for a young lady dressed in a Bat costume to eat an apple wide eyed and slack jawed. Alfred had taught her that.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Dick asked.  
  
"It's all good on my end," Babs answered  
  
"Yep." Tim exited the kitchen lugging along a lot more popcorn than necessary for nine hours. Cassandra looked down at her apple.  
  
"Great!" Dick clapped his hands together and moved to the couch. "Throw in 'Empire Strikes Back' and we can get this party started!"  
  
"You can't start in the middle!" Tim yelled. "She needs to see the first movie!"  
  
"We can abridge that one and explain what happened during the previews for Empire."  
  
"But the first one is the best movie!"  
  
Dick scoffed at his younger counterpart and fiddled with the remote. "It is not. Empire is."  
  
Tim about dropped the popcorn. "You are such a dork." He said. "You think Empire is better than 'Starwars'?"  
  
"Yeah! It's got everything you need. Han encased in carbonite, Luke getting his ass handed to him, and the Empire kicking but and taking names."  
  
"Only you Grayson," Barbara piped up, "a superhero, could be happy when the villain wins in a movie."  
  
"Yeah!" Tim agreed. "Listen to your girlfriend Grayson!"  
  
"And you!" Babs continued, pointing at Tim, "You're about the only one I know that would be so darn traditional that you would have to love the story that started all the other ones."  
  
"Well then Miss Oracle of the movie world," Dick chided. "What *is* the best 'Starwars' movie out there!"  
  
"'Return of the Jedi.'" Miss Oracle of the movie world said smartly.  
  
Dick dropped the remote.  
  
Tim dropped the popcorn.  
  
And then the assault began.  
  
"'Return of the Jedi?!'"  
  
"You're crazy!'"  
  
"It figures that the information guru would like the worst movie!"  
  
"*Impulse* isn't even that bad!"  
  
"I can't even see why I was ever attracted to you!"  
  
"Fine!" Barbara interrupted. "We'll settle this with an outside source."  
  
Dick raised an eyebrow.   
  
"An outside source being?"  
  
"Clark had monitor duty," Babs explained wheeling in the direction of her control room, Tim and Dick closely following her.  
  
Not one of them noticed the apple resting alone on the windowsill.   
********  
  
There was something unusual going on in the Watchtower as Batman materialized in the teleporter. He stopped and listened. The place was a little louder than usual. Voices trailed up and down the hallway, and while Batman couldn't make out what was being said, but he could tell by the tones of the voices that it was being said angrily. That was odd, while the JLA was hardly a band of super-friends, everyone generally got along with everyone else, the only exception being Batman himself, who got along with no one.   
  
The voices only got louder as he approached the meeting room. When the door opened, the sight alone was enough to make the Dark Knight step back in the closest thing to shock he had felt in a while.  
  
The Justice League was assembled in the room but no one was sitting. Also, every member was arguing with everything they had in them with at least one or two other members.   
  
Batman blinked and looked closer. Superman was using way too many hand gestures to try and get his point across to Aquaman. Wonderwoman was yelling at the top of her lungs at the Flash, who was both speaking and shaking his head at superspeed. It was when he could finally make out individual sentences that Batman was able to discern what was being discussed. Well, the sentences and the fact that J'onn had morphed into Darth Vader, Plasticman's head looked like a Storm trooper helmet, and Kyle had created his very own working lightsaber. Against his better judgement Batman stood there for a moment and listened to the conversations.  
  
". . .Vader was a warrior and then he is shown to be a weak old man!"  
  
". . .had the best space battles ever!"  
  
". . .wasthefunniestrobotI'veeverseeninamovie."  
  
". . . No Eel the prequels were not better than any of them!"  
  
Realizing that nothing productive was going to be done during this, and probably the next several meetings, Batman turned and headed back in the direction he came.   
  
Not a single member of the JLA noticed he was ever there.  
  
********  
  
Cassandra Cain looked up when the teleporter in the batcave came to life, then gave a smile to her Mentor, who returned it with a nod of his head."  
  
"Sad. Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sad."  
  
"Angry?"  
  
Bruce pushed back the cowl and looked over his little Bat. "Frustrated." He told the girl.  
  
Mulling over this information, Cassandra turned a worried eye up to him. "My fault?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Robin, Oracle, and Nightwing went crazy. Came to cave for escape. Bored." she explained with the logic only a fellow Bat could appreciate.  
  
Bruce slumped into the chair next to her, remembering all of Barbara's lectures to him about how he never did anything with Cassandra. "Want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" he asked, letting her brightening eyes and smile lift his own spirits. After all, it *had* been a while since he'd seen "Enter the Dragon."  
  
"We go!" Cass exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and helped Bruce to his. "Batman?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No watch 'Starwars.'"  
  
"Fine with me." He agreed, and the two headed up the stairs to the Manor.   
  
Later on, both certainly noticed that a certain English gentlemen left out a rather large bowl of popcorn for the two of them.  
fin 


End file.
